millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Illumini9/List of Interesting Aigis Nicovideos
Because I've been bummed for a while that Niconico doesn't seem to let you have a personal favourites list. Then realized I could record the links here, and introduce them to other people to boot. Actually not true anymore, because I finally figured out how to favourite ("mylist") these videos while I was creating this blog...but dang it I'm not letting all this writing and second-searching go to waste. Assuming people do end up reading this, note that when I say "interesting videos" I mean "not-gameplay" videos - MADs, tributes, the "storification" of videos people take when they roll the basic gacha 10,000 or so times... Also note that you can't see any videos on niconico without an account, but this shouldn't be a problem since they have an English version of the site that remains English at least through the registration process. List: *[Drawings "Tummyful" Millennium War Aigis] <-- The video most likely to scar your eyes forever if not make you drop dead on the floor, laughing. Also the one with the most views out of this list. "Tummyful" appears to have been a trend at one time, since there's a similar one for Touhou that has a lot more views than this vid, another of for Kancolle, another of Jojo... Some knowledge of Japanese necessary if you want to understand a 30-second scene in the middle. *[Request #20 Loli-transformation Remodelling Stream (Millenium War Aigis)] <-- Is (unfortunately?) Exactly What It Says On The TinTM. They take the original character art and then crop, resize, shift, etc. the various parts where they can and redraw where they can't until you have a smaller female version of the character. This particular one features Mortimer. There's actually an entire series of this turn-into-a-loli business, with Soma, Kerry, Echidna, and some others included among the members released in the Nutaku ver., but I picked Mortimer in particular as the best example of the artistic skill that's necessary to pull something like this off...as well as the willingness to go where most are understandably reluctant to. Knowledge of Japanese necessary if you want to read along the commentary, but I'd put the main feature of these videos to the actual art. *[Carefreely Aigis Rolling Premium Gacha Until A Black Unit Comes Out (Part 8)] <-- An example of the "roll the Gacha until X" videos With Story AddedTM. This one's on the premium but the uploader has done basic-gacha videos too. Seem to not have any connection with a "Part 7", unless it concerns the number of times the gacha was rolled at once. Story concerns Kaguya's legal wife status being imported from the novels into the games, and Sherry having an issue with that, leading the two to take it to the gachas to settle the dispute. Knowledge of Japanese necessary if you actually want to get the story, otherwise you're only left with watching the fifty or so gacha rolling. *[Collaboration Drawings Millennium War Aigis Manga & Illustrations Project] <-- Basically comic strips of various aspects of Aigis, made by various artists. There's a part two. Some of them are pretty funny - for example, the reason Sybilla is so overpowered is because Magic Sword Fragarach apparently includes a gun. And then there's the weird stuff, like pimoco-sensei's stuff and in particular his mood-whiplash skit... Knowledge of Japanese necessary to understand what's going on. *[Millenium War Aigis Sengatari (Katanagatari OP)] <-- A video that models Aigis into the opening of an anime. In this case, I gather that it's Katanagatari's third OP. Mostly it's the music that carries merit in this video, but meh, it was still pretty good. Some knowledge of Japanese necessary if you want to understand a few sentences that crop up in a bunch at the end. "Sengatari" can be split into "sen" and "gatari", meaning "thousand" and "story" respectively. *[MAD Millenium War Aigis Busters] <-- Same as above, except with the full first opening of Little Busters!. Some knowledge of Japanese necessary if you want to understand a few sentences here and there. Category:Blog posts